


Operation: Get Danvers Laid

by Sidders



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the Alex Danvers/Earth-3 Laurel Lance fic that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Get Danvers Laid

It starts when a couple of aliens with super-sized chips on their shoulders attack CatCo. 

They’re big and angry and think they can get to Supergirl by going after Cat - which is completely true, and something Alex really needs to talk to Kara about. But Kara -  _ Supergirl _ \- can only take one at a time, and that’s how Alex ends up wrestling with one of them on the floor while various CatCo employees freak out around them.

He’s got her pinned to the floor, a smug grin that screams “I win” on his face. But then there’s a sharp  _ crack!  _ and the alien’s eyes widen before he slumps forwards. Alex at least reacts fast enough to push him to the side as he falls so she doesn’t get crushed. 

Standing over her is a slightly surprised looking blonde woman holding a broken computer screen. It’s Winn’s, Alex thinks, if the Supergirl sticker is anything to go by. That probably shouldn’t be what she focuses on.

“Are you alright?” The blonde asks, panting, offering Alex a hand. Alex accepts, letting the woman pull her to her feet. She’s vaguely aware of another unconscious alien sprawled out on the floor on the other side of the office, and she can hear Kara checking on her boss.

“Fine.” That’s all she gets to say before the rest of the DEO turn up, Lucy heading straight for her while Hank talks to Supergirl.  

“Laurel?” 

“Lucy?”

“You know each other?” 

“Laurel was my roommate in college,” Lucy explains after she gives the woman - Laurel - a one-armed hug. “You good?”

Alex nods. “Your college roommate saved my ass.”

“It was nothing,” Laurel jumps in. She’s all smiles, somehow, like she beats up aliens every day. “You just looked like you could use a hand.”

“Need a job?” Alex jokes. 

“Is it less stressful than being Cat Grant’s new lawyer?”

“Wait, what?” Lucy’s cut off by Winn running over to cradle what’s left of his computer.

...

“You’re  _ smitten _ .” Kara grins when Alex’s eyes snap back to her. 

“I’m what?”

“Smitten! Or do you honestly expect me to believe that you’re here just to have lunch with me?”

Alex frowns. “I do that sometimes.”

“No, you meet me for lunch. You don’t come into the office if you can help it.”

“Maybe I got sick of Noonan’s?”

“Or maybe you’ve been staring at Laurel since you got here.” Alex blinks. “I can see her reflection in the screen behind you. Just ask her out!”

“Kara.” Alex sighs, trying really hard not to glance over her sister’s shoulder again. “I haven’t been on a date - a real one - in like... two years!”

“Exactly! I know you’re busy being a hardworking, independent woman, but if anyone deserves a night off,” Kara points at her with her fork, “it’s you. Several nights off, even. With breakfast afterwards.”

“Oh my  _ god _ .”

...

Lucy slides onto the edge of Alex’s desk and stares at her expectantly. “What?”

“She’ll say yes, you know.” Alex groans.

“Did Kara put you up to this?”

“No. Well.” Lucy shifts slightly. “It was kind of a joint effort? You need to get laid, Danvers.”

“Are you saying that as my boss or my pain in the ass friend?”

“Which will make you woman the hell up and ask Laurel Lance out on a date?”

“Ooh.” Vasquez appears in the doorway. “Are we trying to get Danvers some action?”

“This is it.” Alex can feel the beginnings of a headache. “This is my villain origin story.”

...

Laurel asks her out in the end. 

There’s another attack on CatCo, and they  _ really _ need to talk to Cat about provoking Supergirl’s enemies.

Thankfully this time it’s one lone alien who got a little too cocky. Kara deals with him in mere minutes, and Alex shows up just in time to help clean up.

“Is this all it takes to get an FBI agent alone?”

Alex has just finished with Kara, who gives her a pointed look before fleeing, when Laurel approaches. “What, alien attacks?” Laurel nods. “You don’t seem too bothered by them.”

“I knew what I was getting into when I moved here.” Laurel shrugs. “Besides, Star City wasn’t particularly normal.”

“No?” She can’t help but be curious.

“I’ll have to tell you about it sometime. Maybe... over dinner?”

“ _ YES!” _

The shouts in Alex’s ear make her flinch, and that’s when she realises that Lucy and Vasquez, all the way back at the DEO, have heard every word. A glance at Kara proves that she’s been listening in, too, giving her sister two thumbs up.

“Or... not?”

“What? No!” Alex curses herself inwardly. “I mean, yes. I would - I would definitely like that.”

“Yeah?” Laurel beams at her. “Good. Good! I wasn’t sure. I mean, Lucy’s been telling me I should go for it for like a week but...”

“You too, huh?” Alex smirks. “If she wasn’t technically my boss, I’d kick her ass.”

Laurel laughs. “Hey, she’s not my boss.”

  
  



End file.
